linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Believe Me (Fort Minor Song)
Lyrics Chorus I guess, That this is where we've come to, If you don't want to, Then you don't have to believe me, But I, Won't be there when you go down, Just so you know now, You're on your own now, Believe me! 1 - Ryu I don't want to be the one to blame, you like fun and games, Keep playing 'em, I'm just sayin, Think back then we was like one and the same, On the right track, but I was on the wrong train, It's like that, now you gotta face the pain, And the devil's got a fresh new place to play, In your brain like a maze you can never escape, The rain, every damn day is the same shade of grey. 2 - Mike Hey, I used have a little bit of a plan, used to, Have a concept of where I stand, But that concept slipped right out of my hand and now, I don't really even know who I am, yo, What do I have to say, Maybe, I should do what I have to do to break free and, What ever happens to you, we'll see, But it's not gonna happen with me. Chorus I guess, That this is where we've come to, If you don't want to, Then you don't have to believe me, But I, Won't be there when you go down, Just so you know now, You're on your own now, Believe me! 3 - Mike Back then, I thought you were just like me, Somebody who could see all the pain I see, But you proved to me unintentionally, That you would self-destruct, eventually, Now I'm faking like the mistake I made doesn't hurt, But it's not gonna work, 'cause it's really much worse than I thought, I wished you were something that you were not, And now this guilt is really all that I got. 4 - Tak Uh, you turn your back and walk away in shame, All you got is a memory of pain, Nothing makes sense so you stare at the ground, And hear my voice in my head when no one else is around, So what do I have to say, Maybe, I should do what I have to do to break free and, Whatever happens to you, we'll see, But it's not gonna happen to me, Chorus I guess, That this is where we've come to, If you don't want to, Then you don't have to believe me, But I, Won't be there when you go down, Just so you know now, You're on your own now, Believe me! Bridge Chorus I guess, That this is where we've come to, If you don't want to, Then you don't have to believe me, But I, Won't be there when you go down, Just so you know now, You're on your own now, Believe me! Outro I'll do what i have to do, (You're on your own now believe me) Whatever happens to you, (You're on your own now believe me) What do I have to say, (You're on your own now believe me) It's not gonna happen to me, (You're on your own now believe me) Category:Fort Minor Songs